2 Worlds Apart
by Slone'sTravelDreamer
Summary: After running away from everything he knew. Harry Potter shows back up in England five years later, a Rock Star?What will happen when the skeletons in his closet are released?Complete
1. Rain rain go away Wait! It worked?

Disclaimer: I own only the plot, the record company, the magazine 2 Worlds Apart, Jay, K.C, Lele and Dane. Everything else is owend by someone other than me. Enjoy!

* * *

Harry Potter sat playing his piano in his New York City apartment as he listened to the sound of the rain hit the many windows that his top floor apartment had. Having run from England at seventeen, he relocated to the 'Big Apple' in hopes of a starting anew. He sighed and lifted his very different body from the piano bench.

He had grown to be over six feet tall. His hair was longer and pulled pack loosely from his face. He had gotten rid of his glasses and had eye surgery to allow his vibrant green eyes to show through unhindered. He was dressed in a pair of lose fitting jeans and a tight black wife beater to show off his toned arms and chest. Having his day job for the past four years in a local Gym kept him in shape.

Sighing he placed his head on of the windows that looked out over his Soho neighborhood. Pulling back quickly from the sight that reminded him too much of the place he left behind. Upon hearing his phone ring, he moved to pick it up.

"Hello"

"Harry it me Lele. Guess what?"

"You got the bands demo to be listened to by your best friends father who happens to own a major record label." Harry grinned and moved to the refidgerater to grab a bottle of water.

"Close but **YES**!" Lele yelled.

"You're shitting me?" Harry said.

"No."

"Oh my fucking god." Harry said and sat down hard onto the floor.

"Are you all right Harry?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you know what this means? We're going to be famous, fly in privet jets, play Madison Square Garden and sleep with whom ever we want! Now get your ass dressed we're meeting the band in one hour at Palm Court." Lele said and hung up. Harry sat staring at the phone for a long time.

Picking himself up quickly before allowing the word famous get to him. He changed into a pair of black leather pants that clinged to his toned legs, a button down shirt to match his eyes, and black Hugo Boss boots. Hailing a taxi to The Plaza to find his friends waving over at him. Taking the last seat next to K.C, who hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry blushed still not use to the affection that his friends gave him.

"Lele do tell how you got us a record deal?" Jake asked placing his arm around his girl friend K.C.

"My mother's new husband is the owner of Million-Dollar records." Lele said sipping from her Long Island Ice tea.

"And this is number five?" Harry laughed and ordered a Bottle of Champagne for the group.

"Number six." Lele laughed.

"Where was I during number five?" Harry asked.

"Fucking around with Dane." Jay said.

"Do not pull me into this." Dane said laughing.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being Gay." Jay said.

"I'm Bi you dolt." Dane said throwing a roll at Jay.

"BOYS!" Lele said looking around to see if anyone was watching, "Can you two keep your voices down? And you two were raised on the Upper East Side."

"Shut up, Lena Van der Built." Jay yelled.

"Jason Rupert Conway don't make me hurt you." Lele said.

"Would you booth shut up. And I thought the English were loud." Harry said sipping from his glass. Lele and Jay shut up right away when Harry used his commanding voice.

"So Lele where's the contract so we can sign it and get to partying?" K.C asked. Lele pulled out the contract and laid it on the table with a black ball point pen. The group just starred at it, till Jay said softly, "Who is going to sign first?"

"Harry." K.C said just as softly.

"Harry." Dane said.

"Harry." Lele said. The band looked at Harry and he asked confusedly, "Why me?"

"Without you and your song writing skills this band would have never gotten this far. You are the back bone to the band." Jay said holding out the contract and pen to him, "Please your are making this dream come true for all of us."

Harry took the pen and contract. He read it over and signed it. He passed it to Lele who signed it and on it went till it came back to Harry. He laid it back onto the table and placed the pen on top of it before he yelled at the top of his lungs, "**WE FUCKING DID IT**!" The band joined in. After placing their bill on Lele's mother's tab they left to party they're last night of freedom away.


	2. Two years or too many Red Bulls later

Disclaimer: Anything you see belongs to someone else. The plot and Dane, Jay, KC, and Lele are owned by yours truely.

A/N: I have to say thank you to **MagickBeing**, **tyree**, **lampshadesrgreat**, and **istalksiriusonweekends** (Dude! I never thought about useing Linkin Park. This chapter is for you.) Thanks to all of you for reviewing! Now on with the show...**

* * *

Two years later or One nation wide tour, a brake up, a make up, and many many many many many many many many many many many Red Bulls later...**

"That was Breaking the Habit by my guest today Riddle, who is about to embark on their first European tour and they are starting it right here in London. How are you feeling about this?"

"Excited," Lele said.

"Pumped," Dane and Jay said together.

"Ready," KC said.

"Terrified out of my mind," Harry said.

"Why are you so scared, Harry?"

"I'm scared to run into someone from my past." Harry said going red.

"I see. So about your guy's songs, some say they have a deeper meaning then what they give you at face value. Any comments?"

"Don't all songs have a deeper meaning?" Jay asked.

"Yes."

"Our songs are no different." Jay said.

"Good points, Jay are you and the lovely Miss KC still together or are the rumors true?"

"We are together. We hit a rough patch about mid last year just after we exploded onto the scene. Relationships are tough to begin with but add in having your life watched by everyone add unwanted stress onto the relationship and you just know something is about to happen. We are stronger than ever." KC said.

"Ever thought about getting married?" Harry, Dane and Lele winced.

"No, we are happy being together." KC said.

"So are the rest of you dating?"

"Nope" Dane said smiling.

"Same here," Lele said.

"Ditto," Harry said.

"What is the next single off your very hot début album going to be?"

"We're not sure right now what is going to be. We let you know soon." Harry said.

"To bad you guy's couldn't stay longer. Thanks for being on the show."

"No thank you." Jay said.

"Come when you can stay longer. This is Riddle with Breaking the Habit and remember you can still win tickets to their sold out concert tomorrow right here on ninety-five point one Rock."

On the other side of town Hermione Granger was opening the door to her flat in London's Notting Hill to find her head of Music and Men's fashion sitting in the sitting room.

"Draco and Ginny the meeting doesn't start for an hour." Hermione said shutting her door.

"Well, we needed to talk to you about the concert tomorrow night." Ginny said.

"Don't tell me you are backing out now?" Hermione said.

"No we just wanted to know what you are going to wear." Draco said.

"A green tee shirt, maybe my Dragon hide pants and boots." Hermione said throwing her keys on the table near the door. She walked into the room and took a seat facing them.

"The pants and boots but not the tee shirt. I'm going to dress you." Ginny said.

"Oh, no you don't, last time you dressed me was for Ron's twenty-first birthday party and I looked like a hooker." Hermione said.

"Who looks like a hooker?" Ron said coming into the room.

"No one, Dad got you a portkey." Ginny said.

"Good thing to. I was in Ireland having lunch with Oliver Wood." Ron said taking a seat next to his ex-girlfriend. The group sat chatting for awhile till they heard a scream and laughter coming from Hermione's floo room.

"Fred Weasley! You are so dead!" cried a voice.

"Really Hannah you look better with red hair." Fred said rushing out of the room followed by his twin and three other red heads.

Draco raised his eyebrow in an elegant arch at George and said, "George I would like to keep my hearing today. Could you please change their hair back to normal?"

"Spoil sport." George muttered and whispered a few words under his breath. Their hair was back to normal. Hannah, Parvati, and Padma took seats as far away from the Weasley twins as possible. They waited a few moments until Pansy, Dean, Lavender, and Colin walked in. They quickly took their seats on the floor or on the last bits of couch.

Hermione stood up and said," Welcome everyone. Now I know the magazine has grown since our idea for it three years ago. Now Dean what do you have for me?"

"That interview with Beck's was a no go but Colin and I got some great shoots of the England vs. Germany." Dean said.

"Ok thanks Dean, umm Lavender and Draco how's the world of fashion looking?"

"Very mute tones for fall and winter." Draco said.

"Same in the women longer skirts, fluffy sweaters, knee high boots, you know the normal." Lavender said.

"Colors"

"Tans, blacks, dark greens, blues, purples, sliver, cooper, rust." Draco said.

"Padma, what book is it this month?"

"It's a muggle book called Man in the Iron Mask by Alexander Dumas. It's about King Louis the XII who has his twin younger brother sent away to a prison and put into a mask of iron."

"Good. Parvati are the horoscopes done?"

"Yes and I have next months done already." Parvati said.

"Very good, Ginny you already told me last week about the interview with Susan Bones went. Ron?"

"Oliver was more than happy to give the interview. I should have it olwed to you in the morning or the afternoon at the latest." Ron said.

"Excellent, I'm guessing the prank of the month boys is Weasley gum."

"Right you are." Fred said.

"Hannah, what are your tips for this month?"

"Tanning in a vile, everyone should keep their summer tan all year all with a sip of Snape's new potion." Hannah said.

"Cool, last but not least Pansy. What juicy bit of gossip do you have for us today?"

"Well, I've been hearing all about the lead singer of Riddle is the one and only Harry Potter." Pansy said.

"I believe that when I go backstage tomorrow. Ok that's it for today's meeting." Hermione said sitting back down. The group talked for awhile and people started to drifted back to their homes. At Last it was just Hermione saying good night to Draco and Ginny.

Hermione walked back to her couch from saying good bye to her friends and thought about what Pansy had said. She shook her head and yawned, she left the sitting room for her bedroom for the night followed by her cat.


	3. I seam to have a few skelatons in here s...

"Has anyone seen Jay I need to check his water bottles?" Kris asked poking her head into the green room.

"Check the boom boom room." Harry said from the black leather couch.

"Ok thanks." Kris said dashing off. Harry laughed at their long time manager Kris who was Lele's sister and K.C partner in crime when pulling pranks. He sat back and let himself go down memories lane for a moment till Lele jumped on top of him.

"Lele, why did you jump on me?" Harry groaned.

"Kris is after us to help her find Jay and well you don't want to find Jay right now." Lele said.

"Don't tell me him and KC are getting a little somethin' somethin' in." Harry said lying down with Lele on his chest.

"You know it."

"God why can't I get some before the show, It would make me more relaxed."

"I bet Dane I'll be more than happy to help in that department."

"No Lele. I can't break his heart again."

"I thought you said you like blondes he is one and with those big blue eyes. Hell I would let him do me."

"I do. I'm just not over what I did to my ex here in England."

"Oh the mysterious ex card I see. Why can't you just have a one night stand?"

"It makes me feel bad the next day to love 'em and leave 'em, Miss I can have a one night stand and not feel one ounce of emotion."

"They aren't the best but they do get rid of some tension."

"Right, so are we going out after the show?"

"I'm not sure if we are...no we can't, Kris has us doing some interview with a magazine after the show."

"Oh God not another old lady telling me that my music is making today's teens violent."

"It's not another old lady; Kris said it was Hermione Granger from two worlds apart." Lele said getting off of him and taking a seat on the black leather armchair.

"Did you say Hermione Granger?" Harry asked jumping up from the couch and going white.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Lele said getting up as well.

"Shit. Why did I have to quit smoking? This is not good. I can run, yes I'll run." Harry said to himself out loud while pacing.

"Harry clam down and you are not going to run away." Lele said placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Lele you don't know what I did to that girl." Harry said softly looking down at the floor.

"What did you knock her up or something?"

"No, she was one of my best friends and I left her to wonder about me." Harry said sinking to the floor and resting his head on his knees.

"Why don't you tell me the whole story of your life here in England?" Lele asked sitting next to him.

"I can't. Some of the things I would need to tell you, you wouldn't believe me if I did."

"Hey guys! If Kris asks if I'm here tell her no. " Jay said running into the green room and jumping over the couch to hide behind it.

"Alright," Harry said, lifting his head to look in to Lele's eyes. She nodded and helped Harry on to the couch. They sat talking for awhile till Kris, Dane and KC walked in.

"Is Jay in here?" Kris asked slightly out of breath.

"You need to work out more often, Kris." Lele said.

"Thanks Lena. Have you?"

"Nope sorry," Harry said.

"Alright, KC and Dane you stay here. I'm going to look for him one last time." Kris said and rushed out of the room. KC took a seat on the floor and started to do her pre-show warm-ups. Dane picked up the book he was reading and sat down on the arm chair.

"OK Jay you can come out now." Harry said looking over the back of the couch.

"Thanks guys. She was trying to get to my "water bottles"." Jay said hopping over the couch and taking the other seat next to Harry.

"So you are going to get drunk at the first concert of every new tour?" Lele asked.

"Yes, it'll be like a tradition. I'll get drunk; KC falls off the stage and Harry voice brakes. It'll be like our first headlining concert." Jay said.

"That is so not going to happen." KC said.

"Ok so I'll still get drunk and Harry voice brakes." Jay said dancing around the room to some song inside his head.

"I fixed that thank you." Harry said. Kris busted into the room again smacking Jay in the face with the door and looked around.

"I still can't find him and you guys can't go on with out your fucking drummer." Kris said. Jay let out a mone and dragged himself out from behind the door. Harry, Dane, KC and Lele busted up from the red mark that went right down the center of his face. Kris yelled at him till the stage manager knocked on the door and said five minutes. The band rushed to the side of the stage and huddled up.

"One for the money." Jay said placing his hand in the center.

"Two for the show." Dane said.

"Three to get ready," KC said.

"And four to go." Lele yelled.

"Let's do this guys." Harry said as the concert hall went black and high pitched screams filled the air. The band rushed on stage as Harry was rushed to the lift that would take him to the stage. As he heard the first cords of Breaking the Habit the lift began to rise. He took a deep breath and began to sing _'Memories consume, like opening the wound...'_

The band played a few fast beat songs before Harry took a seat on a stool and said," How are you doing tonight London?" Screams filled the air.

"I didn't hear you. I asked how are you doing." The noise doubled.

"That's better. I want to introduce to you some of my best friends in the world. Up on drums is Jay 'I'm drunk right now' Conway. Show some love for the boy." Screams filled the air with a few marriage proposals.

"Now the foxy mama on bass is the one the only KC 'Jay is mine' Wilcox. Give her some lovin' 'cus she ain't getting any from Jay tonight." Wolf whistles filled the air.

"Now give it up for my main man on guitar Dane 'I'm single and looking' Conway. Come on." More screams.

"Now the one the only DJ Lele 'I can sleep with anyone' Van der Built." Cat calls and screams filled the air.

"Now who is left, I guess that's it. Oh right myself I'm Harry Potter. Now this next song Dane and I wrote one rainy day about four years ago when we had been discussing what it would be like to visit an ex after they had moved on." Harry said and the opening cords to I Don't Know You Anymore. He looked down into the first row into the stormy gray eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry was shocked for a moment and let his voice crack. He sang the entire song without braking eye contacted with Draco. Once the song was over the band played a few more and the encore before dragging themselves and Jay to the green room.

"Did you see that?" Draco screamed after I Don't Know You Anymore was over.

"Yes, I can't believe that's Harry." Ginny yelled back.

"Damn you lucky dog. I didn't know Harry could pull off leather pants." Hermione said. The group was ready to go backstage to interview the band by the time the concert was over. They rushed to the first security guard they found and showed him their passes. He led them to the green room and knocked on the door. Sticking his head into the room and said a few words. He opened the door all the way for them and pushed them gently in.

Draco, Hermione and Ginny stood in a room dressed in green, sliver and black. Draco raised a eyebrow in question. Hermione and Ginny booth were looking at the band with smiles on their faces. Lele got up and walked over to them and said," I'm Lele you are?"

"I'm Hermione, this is Ginny and Draco. We're with Two Worlds Apart." Hermione said sticking her hand out. Lele shook her hand and introduced the band to them. She offered them seats. Ginny sat next to KC and chatted with her about different kinds of art. While Hermione, Lele and Dane sat talking about books they were reading. Harry and Draco sat facing each other unblinking. Until Draco asked, "Why?"

"Why? What?" Harry asked softly.

"Why did you leave us?"

"Draco not here." Harry said getting up and taking Draco's hand. He pulled Draco up and out of the room to his dressing room next door. Harry closed the door and took a seat on the crushed red velvet couch that was in there. He patted the seat next to him. Draco took the seat a turned to face Harry and asked again," Why did you leave us?"

"For selfish reasons mostly." Harry said softly unable to look Draco in the eyes.

"What reasons?"

"I had enough of the boy-who-lived bull shit. I felt it would have been better if I left after...you know."

"You killed that son of a bitch."

"Yes, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Draco."

"Well, you did Potter. You hurt me, Hermione, Ginny and countless others."

"Draco I felt I had no other choice."

"You had options Potter."

"I didn't know that at the time." Harry yelled getting right into Draco's face.

"Well, you stupid Gryffindor always thinking about the noble thing to do. Bowing out after you killed the Dark Lord of the century. God how stupid can you get?" Draco yelled getting closer to Harry.

"What should I have done Malfoy? You tell me that."

"You should have taken me with you. Do you know what kind of shit I had to put up with after you left? Oh of course not, you weren't there." Draco yelled bumping his nose with Harry's.

"Let me guess, you got hounded by the press, you had people staring at you. Please tell me when I'm getting warm." Harry yelled.

"Fuck you, Potter." Draco got up to leave when Harry pulled him back and placed his lips on Draco's.


	4. The ex and the rock star

Dis.: One last time.** I OWN NOTHING!!!** Thank you.

A/N: OMFG! I love you guys! My reviewers are the best so for being so good to me I'm updating four days before I was going to. If anyone read How Voldie Died I'm sorry if that made no sense I got the idea in the middle of watching a myth buster show. Long story short I wonder how high you would have to be to kill someone with O.O.T.P. So on with the show...

* * *

Draco moaned as Harry brutally attacked his mouth. Harry shifted to lie on the couch pulling Draco on top of him. Harry gripped his butt as he continued to plunder Draco's mouth. 

Draco clawed at Harry's back trying to find a opening to his flesh. Harry hissed when Draco finally got under his shirt to touch his skin. Draco ripped Harry's shirt off the reveal tanned toned muscles. They tensed up when they heard a pounding on the door and Lele shouted, "Harry, are you ok?"

Draco rested his forehead on Harry's as Harry shouted;" I'm fine Lele."

"Ok we heard yelling then nothing oh and Kris wants to get us back to the hotel. We also have asked Hermione and Ginny to come on tour with us." Lele said. Draco and Harry eyed each other and rolled their eyes. Harry gave Draco a quick kiss, which turned into a passion filled kiss.

"Did you hear me?" Lele yelled.

"Yes, we'll be out in a moment you slave driver." Harry said.

"Don't call me slave driver when you locked the entire band up in the recording studio for three days straight. Now hurry up or I'll have Jim come and get you." Lele said and walked way. Harry gently pushed Draco off of him saying," My three hundred pound security guard whose has a very large crush on me might hurt you if he sees us like this."

"You're kidding me right?" Draco said jumping off of Harry and helping him up.

"Yes. He just sticks a little too close for comfort some days." Harry said warping his arms around Draco.

"You know we still need to finish our conversation." Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"I know. Hey if Hermione and Ginny are coming with us why don't you come as well?" Harry asked looking down into Draco's eyes.

"I just might Potter." Draco smirked.

"Malfoy run." Harry said. Draco disengaged himself from Harry and ran to the door. He threw the door opened and ran into the green room. Draco jumped over the back of the couch and landed with a thud.

The band, Hermione and Ginny watched confused as Draco dove over the back of the couch with a grin on his face. Not a minute later Harry came running in with only his leather pants on. His hair was sticking out all over the place. He scanned the room quickly with his eyes and they landed on the couch.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and mouthed, "He hasn't changed." Ginny smiled and mouthed back, "Still playing the seeker." They watched as Harry stalked over to the couch and looked over the back.

"Gotcha" Harry said with a smirk and dove over the back of the couch onto Draco. The group rushed over to look over the back of the couch to see Harry and Draco making out.

"So that must be "The Ex" Harry has been keeping secret for the past what five years." Lele said her eyes still locked on the two boys that couldn't have been any more different from each other. Just then Draco's shirt landed on Lele's head making the group laugh hysterically.

Harry and Draco looked up at their friends laughing at them. They booth went red with embarrassment. Hermione and Ginny laughed harder at the look on booth Draco and Harry's faces which they knew all to well. The spell was broken when Kris came rushing into the room yelling, "I told all of you to be on the bus an hour ago. Now let's go!"

The band groaned and began the shuffle out of the room. Lele still had the shirt on her head. Ginny and Hermione followed out after the band. Harry jumped over and helped Draco over the back of the couch. Kris raised an eyebrow and pointed out the door. Draco and Harry rushed to the group just as they were getting on the bus.

The group of friends took seats where they could find them in the back of the bus.

"So, Harry how long have you and Draco been together?" Hermione asked smiling brightly.

"You knew!" Harry shouted laughing.

"Knew what?" Hermione said innocently.

"That Draco and I..." Harry said.

"Oh yes, I knew." Hermione said smrking. The group watched trying to see if they would get any more information of Harry's life before Riddle.

"Did Ron know?" Harry asked softly.

"No and still doesn't." Hermione said.

"He's alive...I thought..." Harry asked shocked.

"Alive and kicking." Hermione said smirking.

"Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, the twins?" Harry asked his eyes going wide.

"Molly and Arthur are grandparents now. Bill and his wife Isis had twin little girls."

"The house?"

"Mostly alive." Ginny said.

"Mostly alive?" Harry asked.

"Neville, Denis, and a third year." Hermione said sadly.

"How?" Harry asked his eyes going wide.

"Neville was going after whom else." Hermione said gently.

"Slytherin?" Harry asked.

"The same as Gryffindor." Draco said.

"The teachers?" Harry asked.

"Flitwick and Hagrid." Hermione said softly.

"Their side." Harry said.

"Dead and their ashes spread to the four winds." Draco said with a grim smile.

"Ok what in hell is going on here Harry, it sounds like you were in some sort of battle?" Lele asked confusion written all over her face. The band looked almost if not more confused than Lele

Harry took a deep breath.


	5. Past and present crash

A/N: Wow I love my reviewres! Because you all are bloody awsome I'm giving you another update. So here it is...

* * *

"I was" 

The group gasped at the two words that were said so hard they could have cut a diamond.

"That is all I'm going to say about that." Harry said closing his eyes. Lele, KC and Dane looked over at Hermione. She sighed and nodded her head.

Kris poked her head in a little bit later and said, "Were at the hotel. Hermione and Ginny you two can each share a room with Lele or Dane. Draco you're going to share with Harry. I have the front desk calling the rooms at ten. You must be down at eleven so we can get on the twelve thirty Euro Star. See you later." Harry opened his eyes and pulled Draco up muttering about unfinished business.

Lele led Hermione to her room as KC put Jay to bed and Dane showed Ginny to their room. Hermione was shocked to see the room was tastefully decorated with two queen size beds that had pale blue sheets to match the walls. Everything else was in white or white washed. Hermione took a seat on the bed closest to the door as Lele sat on the other. They waited for what felt like eternity and come and gone before they heard a knock on the door. Hermione opened the door to reveal KC, Dane and Ginny. They quickly entered and took seats around the room.

Hermione and Ginny stood in the middle of the room with Riddle looking up at them waiting.

"Who picked the name Riddle for the band?" Hermione asked softly.

"Harry suggested it. We all thought it was prefect for our band." Dane said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Doesn't riddle mean misleading? We were all raised to believe that people that didn't go to college, to become the CEO of a fortune five hundred company and didn't earn a seven to eight figure salary was below us. We did the most riddling thing possible we became rock stars." Lele said.

"You and Draco have a lot in common, ask him. What did Harry say when he said suggested the band's name should be Riddle?" Ginny asked.

"That his life was a riddle to most people. At the time we didn't get why he said that." KC said.

"Harry is just that a riddle for the most part. Harry is going to kill us if he found out what we're about to tell you. What do you know about Harry?" Hermione asked.

"His birthday, age, where he came from and he dropped out of school." Dane said

"Did you know Harry's parents were murdered?" Ginny asked

"No, He just told us that he had no parents." KC said.

"Who killed them?" Lele asked.

"A man more of a monster really his name was Tom Riddle later he called himself Voldemort." Hermione said.

"How were they killed?" Dane asked.

"Now this is where you need to keep your mind open. They were killed by this." Hermione said pulling out her wand from her pocket.

"I don't believe you, a stick killed them." Lele said.

"Trust me it did." Ginny said.

"Prove it." KC said.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said pointing the wand at Lele and raising her from the bed where she sat. Lele squeaked at the feeling of being lifted off the bed. Hermione set her back down gently.

"So magic is real." Dane said his eyes as wide as dinner plates. KC sat silent and unmoving. When they heard a clapping from behind them, they turned around to face Draco who was leaning on the wall.

"Hermione you were the top of our class at Hogwarts and all you can show them is a first year spell. I'm disappointed in you." Draco said pushing himself off of the wall and walking to join Hermione and Ginny in the middle of the room.

"What would you have liked me to show them the Knee reversing hex?" Hermione asked placing a locking charm on the door.

"That would have been fun, having my Dad come down here with a squad of his minions." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't even want to know what that hex would look like." Lele said looking slightly green.

"Trust me it's not pretty." Ginny said.

"It sounds nasty." KC said.

"Now can we get back to the story?" Draco asked.

"Right where was I. They were killed using the killing curse; the thing was when Voldemort rounded onto Harry and shot the spell at him. The spell bounced off of Harry leaving him a scar the shape of a lighting bolt. Harry was raised by his abusive aunt and uncle." Hermione said clenching her fist. Seeing Hermione was going to explode, Draco took over.

"At the age of eleven he started Hogwarts, that same year he re-faced Voldemort again." Draco said.

"At twelve Harry went back for his second year this was my first year. I had been given a book that had the memories of Voldemort in it. He faced a younger Voldemort and a basilisk in a place called the Chamber of Secrets. He rescued me from death." Ginny said.

"In his third year his godfather escaped from prison to come after him, in all reality he was after Ron's rat. The rat was the man who told Voldemort of where the Potter's were hiding. Sirius had offered Harry to come live with him on our way to school. While we were taking the rat back to school one of our teachers who was a werewolf changed and the rat got away. Harry and I had to help Sirius get away or his soul would have been sucked out." Hermione said.

"In his forth year Voldemort came back and a student at our school died. Harry barely lived through the ordeal." Ginny said.

"This is where it gets good." Draco said.

"The headmaster of our school wouldn't tell Harry anything and had Ron, Ginny and I sworn not to tell him anything that we heard while we where at headquarters. Harry was very resentful of Dumbledore that year because he wouldn't even talk to him. Harry was being slander in the newspapers about how he was making up stories about Voldemort was back. Harry kept getting visions from Voldemort and in one of them Sirius was tied up bleeding to death. Harry went and played the hero. In the end Sirius wasn't there but came to keep Harry safe and got killed. Harry was poses by Voldemort and was told the prophecy that he would be killed or have to kill Voldemort." Hermione said.

"My father was locked away in prison for his involment with Voldemort and killed himself while in prison. Before that all the children of Death Eater's (there the followers of Voldie) had come to an agreement that we wouldn't walk the path our parents did. I had talked to Dumbledore and he told me to go talk to Harry. I had had a crush on Harry for almost a year when I went to talk to him. He asked my group and I to meet the next day. We were reluctantly brought into Harry's group. Harry asked me two days later to teach him Dark magic." Draco said.

"Luke I am your father." Dane stage whispered. The band and Hermione snorted.

"I told him yes. That weekend Harry and I had snuck out and were getting drunk at a pub near school when Harry said he was gay and had a crush on me. As you can say the rest was history." Draco said ignoring the odd comment.

"While Draco was teaching Harry, I was training all the students in fifth, sixth, and seventh years in Gryffindor and Slytherin to fight." Hermione said.

"Then the morning of June first." Ginny said so softly that you had to almost stran to hear her.

"That was the bloodiest day I had ever seen." Draco said sitting down on one of the beds.

"It was the last battle. Voldemort was advancing towards the school with his army. Ron, Ginny and I were on the battlements with the other students we had been training to fight. Draco had taken the Quidditch players up on their brooms and were to shoot spells from the sky as Harry, the teachers, and the Order members charged the filed. People went down one by one by the time Harry had gotten to Voldemort. Booth armies' numbers were quickly diminishing. Harry and Voldemort fought long into the night. When the sun rose the next day we found what was left of Voldemort's body but no Harry. When Dumbledore awoke three days later he went to Harry's bank vault and found only his wand, five letters inside, and the blood stained sword of Gryffindor." Hermione said sitting on the floor remembering that day.

"Wow. I didn't know." KC said softly. Lele and Dane just sat there taking it all in. The group was lost in thought when Lele asked suddenly, "How could someone go on living after all that?"

"We don't know really." Draco said thoughtfully.

"We need to get to bed it's already two." Lele said. Lele and Hermione crawled into bed after the group left their room to have very restless sleep.

* * *

PS A/N: In need of a beta, just e-mail me if you want the job.


	6. Am I missing something here?

The next morning was awkward for the group as they waited for Harry and Draco. Hermione and Ginny were pale and had dark circles under their eyes. Hermione kept her eyes trained on the door taking small sips of her cold tea and jumped when the door opened.

Harry stumbled into to the privet dinning room with Draco, his arms and legs wrapped around Harry. The band laughed at the two as they sat down.

"Morning guys," Harry said with a happy grin on his face.

"Morning," Jay said softly.

"Got a hangover?" Harry asked.

"No ya think?" Jay bit back, holding his head.

"Maybe this will teach you to not drink like that again." KC said sweetly.

"Not f-ing likely." Jay snorted.

"So how are you this morning Draco?" Lele asked.

"Sleepy." Draco said yawning and laying his head on Harry's chest.

"Guys we got to go," Kris said opening the door to the privet room, "And it leaked."

"Crap, I hope you three are ready to run." Dane said, getting up and pulling on his leather trench coat. Lele and KC did the same thing. The group walked quickly out and into the lobby and saw the crowed that was outside.

"Hold hands and don't let go." Harry yelled. The bands bodyguards went right before Harry as they plowed their way through the crowed. Upon reaching the safety of the bus, Hermione and Ginny sat down breathing heavily.

"What a rush!" Draco yelled looking energized.

"I know it's better than drugs." Jay said.

"How do you guys stand it?" Ginny asked her eyes bright.

"It's that rush of knowing that all those people love us. It's wild." Dane said.

"Shit, I need to get a hold of Ron and Lavender." Hermione said pulling out her mobile phone and dialing a number. She had a quick conversation with Lavender and hung up.

"So, what did Lav have to say?" Draco said sitting on Harry's lap.

"She just said, have fun and I don't believe you." Hermione said.

"About what?" Ginny asked.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"Hey guys, I was just up talking to Kris, and she said were just going to drive to France because there is no way in hell where going to be able to ride the Euro Star." KC said, flopping on top of Jay and Dane.

"Hey!" Jay and Dane said.

"So what movies do you like?" Lele asked leaning over at the entertainment system.

"What's a movie?" Draco asked.

"Hermione! I'm shocked that you haven't taken him to a movie yet." Harry said.

"Harry, between Hogwarts and now I've been a bit on the busy side of running my own magazine." Hermione said.

"Do you have Caddy shack?" Ginny asked.

"What kind of tour bus would this be if it didn't?" Lele answered putting in the movie.

"So you started a magazine and all this time I had thought you had to be teaching at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"With the help from Draco, Fred, and George, the magazine, in the last three years has become more popular than the Prophet." Hermione said with a touch of smugness.

"Oh come on 'Moine, you bought the Prophet last year." Draco said.

"Well, I couldn't let that rag be out on the streets." Hermione said.

"Now it's a real newspaper, you should read it sometime, Harry." Ginny said watch the screen.

"No thank you. That rag wrote way too many stories about me." Harry said.

"She also bought Witch Weekly." Draco said absently, eyes glued to the TV.

"You didn't." Harry said.

"I did." Hermione said.

"Wow! Maybe I should have hung around." Harry said.

"Maybe, but then you wouldn't be here." Hermione said.

"True, so are you and Ron still together?" Harry asked.

"No."

"What happened?"

"After you left we fought a lot, about stupid things mostly. We only got a note from you. Do you know what that is like Harry? To awake from a bloody war and think your best friends is dead and not know the truth for almost a week." Hermione yelled. That got the rest of the group's attention.

"Hermione, not here." Harry said.

"No Harry, I want answers now." Hermione said, her face turning red with the pent up frustration of the last five years.

"You want to know why I left, I'll tell you. I didn't want to be "The Harry Potter" any more. I didn't want the fame for killing someone. I wanted to live a normal life, but you want to know something the main reason I left was because I didn't want to be pulled back into being a hero after I did what I had to do." Harry yelled, storming out of the back of the bus.


	7. Wham bam thank you mama

AN: I want to thank my beta and say sorry to her as well I got board waiting for her to send chapter 7 back so I'm posting this un betaed. Thanks to all who reviewd! I also changed my e-mail address to Ash81012hotmail .com so I could check my mail from school. Now go read.

* * *

"What's the matter, Harry?" Kris asked shocked at the sight of Harry's angry face storming down the bus. 

"Who does she, think she is?" Harry said under his breath throwing himself in to a seat across from Kris.

"Harry." Kris said again. Harry kept on ranting with out hearing her. Kris reached over the table and slapped him tiring of hearing his rant.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" Harry snapped.

"What the fuck are you ranting for?" Kris asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Hermione, Ginny and Draco told the band of my past." Harry said with a red hand print showing up on to his face.

"Why are you so bent out of shape about that? Now the band knows the truth about who you are." Kris said.

"Kris some days I'm glad you are a witch, but today isn't it." Harry said.

"Sorry Harry. You know my family never told my sister I was a witch. She thought I went to a boarding school in France." Kris said with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you, why did you let Hermione, Draco and Ginny come with us?" Harry asked.

"I knew you needed to face your past." Kris said.

"Thanks." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"So you and Draco looked hot and heavy. So how long were you two together before you left?" Kris asked watching Harry blush red.

"Nine months." Harry said letting a smile grace his lips.

"Would you like for me to set something up while we are in Paris?" Kris asked.

"You know yes that will be perfect." Harry said getting a glint in his eyes.

"Any place special?" Kris asked.

"You pick, isn't Paris called the 'City of Lights'?" Harry asked.

"Yes, leave it to me and you two will be shagging each other before the end of the night." Kris said.

"Ok, Thanks for this talk. I'm going to go face the firing squad." Harry said walking back to the group. He opens the door quietly and listened to the group.

"Did I miss something here?" Jay asked. Hermione sighed and told an even more abridged story of Harry's life. After she was done Jay looked at her like she was crazy. He looked to each persons face to see if they were just pulling his chain.

"They're not kidding you, Jay." Harry said softly from the doorway, making the group jump a foot into the air. Lele and KC whipped around to look at Harry with shock written all over their faces.

"What the hell happened to your face?" Dane asked.

"Kris slapped me." Harry said sitting down next to Draco and pulled him close. He whispered so no one could hear into his ear, "Thank You." Draco kissed him on the red cheek and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It wasn't my place to tell them..." Hermione was trying to say when Harry held up his hand for her to stop and said, "It wasn't your place to tell but the truth had to come out sometime and I'm glad my life was told by people who were there for most of it."

"Harry we love you and would do nothing to hurt you. We just couldn't take the looks your friends were giving us." Ginny said nibbling on her lip.

"I know that and I thank you for it, but I should be the one to be apologizing for my actions five years ago. It wasn't the best choice I made then and I should have stayed. I know now my actions hurt those closest to me, those people that had watched over me and helped me grow into the person I am today. One day I will ask for your forgiveness." Harry said letting one lone tear run down his cheek to be kissed away by Draco.

"Harry I wish I had known you would have done this then. I would have gone with you." Draco said.

"I know that Dragon I was being selfish." Harry said.

"Harry you weren't being selfish, you were being a seventeen year old boy who had the weight of the world placed on his shoulder." Hermione said.

"I love you guys." Harry said heartfelt.

"We love you to Harry." Lele and Jay said together wiping away fake tears and hanging on to each other while they faked sobbed. Dane and KC started to laugh at them. The rest of the group soon joined in. They talked or slept the rest of the way to Paris. They entered Paris just as the city started to light up for the night. Ginny and Jay had their faces pressed tightly to the window. Kris walked into the back and said, "You guys are lucky I leaked a different hotel on the other side of the city."

"You did? I love you, Kris." Harry said looking like he could kiss her.

"Yes well, dose anyone want to go out tonight?" Kris asked.

"Kris, wanting to go out has the earth stopped." Jay yelled dramatically.

"Jay, shut up." Kris said.

"Yes, mama." Jay said.

"Good boy so does anyone want to?" Kris asked.

"Kris, you are asking the wrong group of people if they want to go out. We always want to." Lele said.

"We have a problem those." Harry said.

"What is it?" Kris asked.

"Draco, Ginny and Hermione don't have any clothes." Harry said laughing.


	8. Clothes are just clothes but a pair of l...

A/N: Has anyone been to Paris for longer than three days. I've been there but I didn't see much night life. So any help there would be great.

* * *

The grouped laughed at the statement Harry had made. Kris wiped the tears from her eyes and asked, "That is a problem, how?"

"Kris they have no clothes," Harry sated.

"Harry we are in Paris one of the worlds most fashionable places. It's no problem and the clubs don't open until ten," Kris said rolling her eyes.

"Alright if you say so, but aren't the stores closed now?" Harry asked.

"Harry stop worrying." Kris said, "Were here now. Harry, Jay and Dane you three go up to your rooms. We're going shopping."

"Should I be scared?" Harry asked.

"Not really, but you might want to be." Kris said with a glint in her eyes, "Now off with you three. You will be shown up to your rooms, while we go shopping." Dane, Jay and Harry were rushed off the bus with Hermione, Ginny, and Draco smiling and waving at them. Harry, Jay and Dane stood there, stuned till the bus had turned the corner. They quickly moved inside the opulent hotel to find the manager, speaking in quick French to the bellhops.

The manager walked over to them and said, "Ah Monsieur Potter we have the Louis the XIV suite for you and your party if you would follow Leon. He will show you to your rooms," A young man of late teens bowed to them and showed them to the opulent room. The suit had five bedrooms, a sitting room, a balcony that over looked the Champs-Elysees, and views of Paris through all of the windows.

"This is awesome!" Jay said, running around.

"For once, I'm with Jay." Dane said.

"Messieurs sont là toute autre chose que vous voudriez?" Leon asked.

"L'oui a pu vous avoir le vin apporté vers le haut." Dane said.

"Rouge ou blanc?" Leon asked

"Rouge." Dane said. Harry and Jay were impressed that Dane could speak French.

"Tout de suite." Leon said and left the room.

"What the heck did you two say to each other?" Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

"He asked if we would like anything, and I said yes. So I ordered red wine." Dane said.

"When did you learn French?" Jay asked.

"Remember that guy named Raoul, well he taught me how to speak it." Dane said, turning red.

"I'm guessing he also taught you how to love like a Frenchmen as well." Jay said.

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Harry said rolling his eyes at Jay.

"Shopping." Jay said.

"I know, but how."

"Harry, Kris went to school here I bet she knows where to shop after dark and besides its fashion week." Dane said taking a seat beside Harry.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked. Dane pointed to the newspaper that sat on the table.

"Oh." Harry said and fell quite.  
  
-----

"No, no, no, that is all wrong for you." Kris said to Draco. Said Draco stood on a platform in a red and gold suit. The girls sat out in the workshop watching Kris and her best friend from France, Guy rush out for new clothes.

The girls were speechless when Draco returned in a pair of tight, black leather pants and a green and sliver V-neck sweater. Guy rushed over and handed Draco the black motorcycle boots that finished off the outfit. Draco stood there nervous of the blank stares he was getting.

"Do I look all right?" Draco asked smoothing down the sweater.

"Draco, if I did know you were gay I would jump your bones right now." Lele said dead pan.

"I look good then?" Draco questioned with his smirk.

"There's the Malfoy we all know and love." Hermione said laughing.

"You know you love me," Draco said sitting in between Lele and Ginny, "I'll ask Harry if we can have a three-some one night if you want, Lele."

"Maybe," Lele said. Guy returned with Kris and Guy said holding his hand out, "Mademoiselles Weasley and Granger, if you may." Ginny and Hermione squealed and rushed after Guy. Draco snorted and said, "I have never heard Hermione squeal."

"Ok now that Hermione and Ginny are out of the room. Draco how did you and Harry become you and Harry?" KC asked.

"I told you this story." Draco said.

"Not in detail." Lele said.

"OK fine. You know about the Death Eaters and Harry and I getting drunk in a bar. Well, that night after Harry told me that, I leaned over and kissed him. I whispered I had a crush on him to, then we quickly paid our tab and rushed back to the Gryffindor common room where we made passionate love all night long." Draco said getting a dazed look on his face.

"What happened the next morning?" Kris asked.

"We missed three days of school." Draco said with a giggle.

"You were in bed until what Wednesday?" Lele asked.

"Umm we got drunk on a Tuesday." Draco said.

"So you were in bed from Tuesday till Monday?" KC asked.

"Pretty much, the funny thing was we had a Quidditch game that weekend against each other." Draco said.

"Quidditch?" Lele asked.

"It's a sport like basketball on brooms." Hermione said coming out in a midnight blue halter top that stopped right under her breast, bronze min skirt, and black go-go boots. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail on her head. Her makeup was light but you could see bronze dusted softly across her eyelids. Draco's jaw dropped, as did the girls.

"Hermione, why in gods didn't you dress like that in school?" Draco said.

"In short, my parents, and by the time I could dress myself I had a bloody war on my hands." Hermione said.

"Oh." Draco said.

"Oh go on Draco tell them of how Ginny and I found you." Hermione said.

"Right, Ginny and Hermione were sent to look for us on Saturday because the teachers were getting worried that we were kidnapped. Ginny and Hermione walked in on us in the middle of a shag." Draco said.

"The most embarrassing moment of my life. We quickly left and told the teacher we found them but they couldn't play." Hermione said.

"So who won the game?" Kris asked.

"The game was cancelled but Gryffindor won the cup that year." Hermione said.

"Rub it in why..." Draco said but the words stopped in his throat. His mouth sagged open at the sight of Ginny.


	9. I knew we should have taken the

AN: I'm so sorry this is so short and you had to wait for it. I had writters block, my uncle died, went out of town, got sick three times, and school got in the way. I didn't send this to my beta because I wanted to post it right away so sorry if there are many problems.

Disclaimer: I own nothing thats right nothing but a pair of jeans. The vipper room is owned by Johnny Depp.

* * *

She in turn was wearing a tube top that stopped at her midriff. Along with that she had on a denim jean mini skirt and black leather boots. On her face was a soft peach blush and dark blue eyeliner around her eyes, layered by lightly speckled glitter. Also she had twisted her hair into a messy bun for the complete finish.

"My my my, the boys will be all over you tonight Miss Weasley." Lele said smiling. Kris pulled out her cell phone and rang the boys telling them to meet them at a night club, No one had heard of.

"May I ask where we are going to party?" Draco asked.

"Be surprised. Now let's go." Kris said dragging them out into the crisp Paris night. They walked to the nearest metro station. Draco hung onto one of the sliver poles and watched as the train began to move quickly under the streets of Paris. He smiled to a group of girls who were looking at him. He rolled his eyes when they turned to whisper at each other. Lele took hold of his hand as he hadn't noticed that they were getting off.

The group fallowed Kris to an old wearhouse looking building with the sign over it that said The Viper Room. Kris waved to Dane and rushed to the boys. She smiled at the look on Harry's face when Draco got close enough to see.

Harry liked his lips without think and moved to Draco. He took Draco into his arms and growled into his ear, "Do we have to stay here? Can't we just go back to the hotel room and catch up?"

"Later honey, I want to dance with you." Draco said and gave Harry a searing kiss.

"Come on lover boys." Jay yelled to them. Harry and Draco rolled their eyes at Jay and followed quickly into the night club. The club was washed in neon lights and had a thumping sound to it.

Kris yelled over the music, "Follow me were going to the VIP room." She moved quickly to through mass of people dancing. Upon reaching to VIP stairway they were blocked by to large men.

"You can't go up there miss, VIP's only." The one to the left said.

"Tell your boss Kris is here." Kris said smiling. The one to the right called it in on his phone. The man spoke in quick French and paled slightly. He nodded to his partner quickly.

"Welcome to The VIP room." The man on the left said and quickly unhooked the velvet rope. The group moved up to the VIP room where Harry was slightly shocked to see how different it was to the club downstairs, every where there was blood red velvet pillows and black drapes. There was a balcony that over looked the dance floor that moved in the semidarkness to the pulse beats that the DJ spun.

Draco had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist and began to move to the music. Following his lover's moves, Harry grinded back into Draco making him gasp in pleasure. Harry smirked as he heard the low whimper in his ear. He turned to look into Draco's eyes and kissed him with every thing he had. Draco took a steep back and another till he landed on a bed of pillows. Harry on top of him, they began to make up for lost time in the darken VIP room.

Hermione and Ginny were on the dance floor with the girls as they quickly cleared out of the VIP room after seeing Draco and Harry start to kiss. Ginny looked over and in shock saw her sister-in-law and brother dancing not but a few yards away. She turned to pointed it out to Hermione when she spotted Harry and Draco leave the club.

Draco and Harry quickly hailed a cab and were back at the hotel; Harry stuck his hands in to his pockets to keep himself from touching Draco in the lift. Suddenly the lift stopped and went black.


	10. Journal I

AN: Ok this is short b/c I felt bad for leaving it for so long so her's the new chapter**

* * *

**

** ON TOUR WITH RIDDLE**

A collective journal

By

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Ginny Weasley

I

_Draco_

You never know what rode life will take you on. If it will lead you to an ex-lover or finding out said ex-lover is an extremely hot lead singer in leather pants?

Life happened to lead me to mine which is the start of the first of many crazy stories on the Riddle tour. It starts with none other than Harry Potter (Sorry to break your hearts girls!) and myself getting stuck in a lift until dawn with nothing better to do than shag.

Yes, Harry and I did all night long. Wow I'm getting hot here just thinking about it, sorry.

The story is Harry's band mates (Jay and Dane) had paid off the hotel to get us stuck in the lift together. Harry and I were horny as hell to say when we got into the lift, with the lift just stopping was the straw that broke the camels back. So we spent the entire night doing only the gods know what. That is the first crazy story of this crazy trip. See ya next time.

_Ginny and Hermione would like to say that oh they also know what went on all night long. Thanks to the hidden camera in the lift.It might be sold on E-Bay.Evil laugh. Also there are many other stories to tell from the road.Until next time._


	11. MAIL CALL!

AN: I have a plot for this story. You'll find out soon enough. Now go enjoy the show.

The day after the first issue of 2 Worlds Apart with the collative journal of Draco, Hermione and Ginny found the tour in Amsterdam. Harry and Draco were making out in the green room, while everyone did what they did best. Just as Draco's hands went down Harry's body to undo his pants Lele walked in with fan mail.

"PDA, PDA!" Lele yelled, making the boys jump apart.

"Lele, why did you have to do that? I'm now going to have a hard-on for the rest of the night!" Harry whined.

"Well Harry dear, you have fan mail." Lele said dumping a box and a bunch of letters on his lap. Opening the letter's first he laughed at each one as they each said something to the like you're a sinner or I'll make you straight again or his favorite I'll have yours and Draco's baby.

The last one made the laughter died in his throat as it read,

'_Dearest Harry,_

_I have loved you since before you became a rock star. I watched you defeat the Dark Lord and become a man. It is with deepest sympathy that after finding out about your little boyfriend, I'm going to have to kill him. If it means getting to you, I'll do anything to get you Harry. _

_Forever yours,_

_ME_

_Ps: Look inside the box Harry._

Harry dropped the letter and pushed the box away from him. He crawled into Draco's lap and began to sob into Draco's shoulder. In between sobs Harry would whisper, "I'm never going to let her get to you.

Lele had picked up the letter and read it, her eyes going wide at what was written. Opening the box quickly she was repulsed at what was inside it was a voodoo doll of Draco with his arms rip off and what looked like real blood. Taking two quick strides to the door and opening it. She screamed for help.

Kris ran as fast as she could to the green room as soon as she heard Lele's scream. She was the first to make it there with Dane, Jay and KC right on her tail. Taking everything all at once, she asked, "What is going on?" Lele handed her the letter and the box now closed as Harry had seen what was inside and was crying even harder now.

Kris took one look at the letter and the box. She took a deep breath and asked, "When did he get this?"

"About twenty minutes ago." Lele said as Hermione and Ginny walked into the room from shopping. They dropped their bags and asked, "What happened?"

Kris handed over the letter and box to the two girls. Ginny dropped the box letting the contents drop to the floor. The whole group saw everything that had been in the box. The doll wasn't the only thing in the box another note was there too.

Hermione picked it up and read out loud, "Harry, you can't hide from me. You will get one of these care…" Stopping mid-way she took her wand out and made a copy of the doll and letters before continuing, "packages every day until you get rid of Draco. In the end you will be mine Harry. One way or another. Kisses, ME" The doll and both letter burned into piles of ash. The copies were still there.

"I thought so." Hermione said picking up the copies and placing everything into the original box. Harry had fallen asleep in Draco's arms during the reading of the last letter.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked softly stroking Harry's hair noticing for the first time that his famous scar had faded to a faint white line on his forehead. Draco kissed the line that use to be the curse of his love.

"What can we do? The sender is a witch or wizard who is mentally deranged." Ginny said.

"I'm going to cancel the rest of the tour; there is no way in hell I'm going to let you guys finish the tour while Harry has a deranged fan on the lose." Kris said.

"No," Harry said weakly from the couch.

"Harry, I can't let you do that. I'm thinking of your safety here." Kris said.

"No, Kris, that is just what this sick fuck wants us to do. I'm going on Kris." Harry said getting up.

"Harry, as you said you have a sick fuck after you. I know the recording company will say the same thing to come home and lie low." Kris said.

"Who says I should go crawling back to New York with my tail between my legs?" Harry asked the room. Kris was the only one to raise her hand. Harry gave Kris a pointed look and said, "See Kris, everyone else thinks we should go on. Why don't you?"

"Harry, you've seen what someone in power of magic can do. I don't want you to lose Draco as much as you don't but if that means making you and Draco go back to New York. So help me Gods I will make you go back at wand point if I have to." Kris said.

"Kris asks the company for more security." Harry said.

"Harry what would I tell them, that their star boy is being stalked by a sick fuck?" Kris asked pacing the room. Hermione and Ginny talked quietly for a moment before Hermione asked, "Kris what if we got some magical security?"

"Oh hell no, I am not going to be the one trying to explain why Purina Dragon Chow is on the list of things we need for the rest of the tour." Kris said.

"I'm not talking about dragons." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"I hope you aren't thinking giant, or any other large magical beast."

"No, she isn't thinking that. My father is head of the magical world back in England, I was going to pull some strings and get a few Aurors to help us out here." Ginny said.

"How fast can you get them here?" Kris asked.

"Next to no time if my dad has a few to spare." Ginny said pulling out a looking glass, "Arthur Weasley" On the looking glass pop up a face of a smiling man in his late fifties.

"Gin-Gin, how are you?" Arthur asked smiling.

"I'm good daddy, but I need some help. As you know I'm on tour with Harry and well…" Ginny said telling her father everything that had happened, "We could use to have a few Aurors to help keep Harry safe."

"Let me talk with Harry." Arthur said. Ginny handed over the looking glass to Harry. Who took it in his shaking hands and said, "It's been a long time Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, Harry it has. You know Molly is going to chew me up and spit me out tonight when I tell her about talking to you." Arthur said.

"Temper still as bad as I remember it?" Harry asked think back to the last battle when Mrs. Weasley had kept five Death Eaters from getting to him until he could get to Voldemort.

"Worst, but Harry I wanted to ask you is this, what you want?" Arthur asked.

"If it keeps me from having to cancel any of our tour dates, I'll deal with it." Harry said.

"I think I know who I'll send over. Show me the room you are standing in." Arthur said. Harry took the looking glass and showed it to the room. Draco and Hermione waved when they saw Arthur.

"Alright Harry. I can tell them how to get there. I'm sending over ten if that's alright." Arthur said.

"It's fine. Mr. Weasley." Harry said turning over the looking glass.

"Harry call me Arthur, you're not a boy any longer." Arthur said smiling.

"Ok Arthur. Tell Molly I said hello." Harry said.

"Alright, and Harry come home soon." Arthur said.

"Soon, see you soon Arthur." Harry said. Arthur's head left the looking glass leaving just Harry's reflection. He handed the looking glass back to Ginny and began to pace the room. Only five minutes later three read heads and many other people popped into the room.

"Harry!" The smallest red head said knocking Harry over.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked looking at the girl.

"Picture me with bright violet hair."

"Tonks, Oh my god." Harry said hugging his last piece to his God-father. Tonks hugged him back just as tightly. Tonks helped him up and Harry's eyes went wide at the other two red heads.

"I can't believe you two pranksters are Aurors." Harry said to Fred and George.

"Us, Aurors, I think not. Nope dad sent us over to keep you happy, but by the looks of things Draco will be able to do that just fine." Fred or George said.

"Thought so," Harry said meeting all the Aurors who would be on tour with them.

After shaking hands Harry said, "Ok Everyone who is going to be working on security, Kris is going to be having a meeting with the security force. I would like you to go with her to find out the plan of action. I would also like Tonks to be in charge of the magical security. I hope you all have packed for a good five months, because the tour doesn't end until November 25. Ok Kris, you can take it from here." Kris led the group of Aurors out of the room.

Harry and everyone took seats around the room; Hermione banished the bags to the bus. Harry made the introductions of everyone.

"How's the shop?" Harry asked the twins.

"Shops you mean." Fred or George said.

"How many shops do you have?" Harry asked.

"Two in the UK, Germany and Italy, one in Dublin, one in Paris, four in the states, five or six in Asia. 18 all together and I hope you know you get ten present of everything we make as the first investor." Fred or George said.

"That means my Vault is filled again." Harry said with eyes wide.

"More like, six additional vaults are filled as well and more on the way. Charlie keeps them all up for you." Fred or George said.

"Which is which?" Lele asked half way drooling. Harry jumped forgetting the band was there.

"I'm Fred, oh beautiful one." Fred said jumping off the couch to kiss Lele's hand.

"I'm Lena." Lele said blushing. Fred had slightly longer hair than his brother and was thinner as well. Fred and Lele sat next to each other for the rest of the day as Harry caught up with the twins. Harry was shocked to find out that George and Oliver had been dating back at Hogwarts.

"So you're telling me that you and Oliver were together…where was I?" Harry asked glad that Arthur had sent the twins to keep him on his toes.

"Being the Boy-who-lived," George said.

"How did that romance end?" Hermione asked.

"You know, he graduated, I was still at Hogwarts. We grew apart; he's now dating a nice bloke from the states."

"So are you dating anyone right now George?" Dane asked softly. Harry caught the eye of Jay and KC and raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"No, interested?" George asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Dane said with a coy smile. George smiled as well. Kris came in with a smile and said, "I love Aurors! I'm going to marry one, one day." The group laughed at that and Ginny asked, "Where's Fred?" Fred and Lele were gone.

"You know he is most likely getting to know Lele better." Draco said.

"You all need to go get ready for the concert." Kris said putting on her headset and leaving the room. Everyone who was left in the room after Kris left cleared out and left Harry and Draco to themselves. Draco pounced on Harry and said, "Now where were we?" Ripping Harry's shirt off and placing kisses on Harry's torso. Harry moaned out loud as Draco began to play with Harry's nipples. Moving his hands from Harry's head, Draco began to unzip Harry's jeans and pulled them off to reveal Harry without boxers. Draco stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at the lack of underwear Harry had on.

Harry flipped them over and with in moments had Draco calling out his name as he was in pure nirvana. Harry was closed behind him and slumped on top of his lover. Opening one eye, Harry said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Draco said kissing Harry gently and falling asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Harry. Harry smiled and pulled the blanket Lele had left there, over them. Harry snuggled deeper into Draco and fell asleep.

Many miles away a lone person watched this all happened with the look of out rage on their face.

"I'll get you in the end Harry, oh yes I'll get you."


	12. Lovebirds

AN: Happy NEW YEAR! I know a bit late. Ok I should have had this chapter up a week ago but I had trouble with this chapter the first part still buggs me to no end. This chapter is to **darkangelfrmhell **(your review made me laugh so hard. You got me toturn a different way in this story. evil smile)

* * *

You could cut the tension with a chainsaw during the last days of the tour as the Aurors had been on high alert for the past week as they hadn't heard from the _fan _in a month.

Harry and Draco had no clue as to what was going on, and spent the tour to getting to re-know each other. At the moment they were in the back of the overly crowded tour bus arguing over the dumbest thing.

"England"

"New York"

"England"

"New York"

"Why don't you live in LA that way you can let some of us sleep?" Lele yelled from her bunk.

"But Lele this is important!" Harry whined.

"Harry! We are going to be on this bus for a long time, I would like not to have to kill you by the time we get to Rome and have to explain to Kris why our lead singer can't go on." Lele said.

"Can everyone shut-up? I trying to sleep." Hermione yelled.

"Sorry 'Moine!" Harry and Draco said feeling bad for waking her up as she had gotten sick.

"I can't believe this tour is almost over. All thanks to you." Harry said and leaned onto Draco shoulder. Draco moved his arm so he could wrap it around Harry.

"Why all thanks to me?"

"Let's see, most tours by the second month I'm ready to go home. I'm tired of the road, I don't want to see Jay cheating on KC with groupies, having to listen to Kris and Lele yell at each other and being alone, knowing I don't have anyone to go home to." Harry said snuggling down into Draco.

"You'll never be alone again, I promise." Draco said and prayed.

"I love you, Draco." Harry said softly falling asleep. Draco smiled and watched the sun come up over the mountains. He closed his eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Harry. So fucking much that it hurts to think about all those years we missed out on." He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

"How is everyone, tonight?" Harry yelled into the microphone. The screams were deafening and he smiled at the crowd's reaction.

"Well tonight is a special night tonight, it is this day seven years ago I fell in love with the love of my life." The crowd roared.

"Draco, will you come up here, please?" Harry asked. Harry was nervous as he pulled out of his pocket a black velvet box. Remembering to when he bought the simple platinum and marquise diamond engagement ring while the tour was in Vienna, Austria.

Draco was pulled from the crowed and placed center stage next to Harry. He blushed softly when the crowed cheered loudly once he was on stage.

Harry turned to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek. Looking deep intoDraco's eyes, Harry took a deep breath and said, "I love you so much, Draco. That I can't believe I ever left you. I want to make sure you're always by my side through think and thin. I want to grow old with you, I want to have a family with you, I want to wake up every day thanking God for every day he gave me with you. I would love if you said yes to this next question." Harry got on bent knee and asked, "Will you Draco Thomas Malfoy, Marry me?"

Draco's eyes went wide when he saw the simple band and choked out, "Yes, I'll marry you Harry James Potter!" He began to sob as Harry slipped the ring onto his finger. Just as Draco fell into Harry's arms, the roof of the theater tore off and Draco was ripped from Harry's arms.

"DRACO!"

"I LOVE YOU HAR…" Draco tried to scream to Harry before two red eyes came before Harry's eyes and a booming voice said, "I warned you, Harry. I would take him if you didn't give your self to me. Too bad I had to kill such a beauty, isn't it?"

"I thought I had killed you." Harry said.

"I can't be killed but your love on the other hand." A merciless laugh filled the air; the eyes and Draco were gone.


	13. Unlucky 13

**AN: I know you all must be ready to kill me about now it's been it has been over a month since I updated and I left you with an evil cilff hanger. Tell my teachers to stop giving me homework and tell my mom I really don't need to go to school, then I would have time to write. **

**Now on with the story...**

* * *

Harry awoke from sleep drenched in sweat and Draco whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Harry grabbed a hold of him and said softly, "I'll never let anyone get you. No one, not one person is ever going to take you from me."

"I know you won't, Harry." Draco said and kissed him on the head. The comment disturbed him slightly but calmed Harry enough to put him back to sleep. Draco tucked a blanket around Harry and went to the front of the bus.

"Hey Draco," Kris said looking up as Draco slid onto the bench in front of her, "What's up?"

"Is the venue in Rome safe?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Harry woke me up whimpering and muttering 'Draco, don't take Draco'. His scar is coming back I think."

"His scar is coming back, how can that be? He's dead."

"I guess he isn't as dead as we all thought he was."

"Draco, this isn't good. Not good at all."

"I know, tell the Aurors to be on high alert." Draco said getting up from the table.

"Go take care of Harry." Kris said and walked to talk to the driver.

The next day and half before they got to Rome was a stressful one for Draco as he heard Harry's nightmares at night get worst the closer they got to Rome. During the day Harry was pale and quite, spending most of his time locked away with Draco in the back of the bus. At night he was gentle as if this would be the last time he made love to Draco.

Hermione and Ginny noticed how clingy Harry had gotten in the last few days. They caught up with a tired looking Draco after they had entered into Rome.

"Draco what's with Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure; he had a nightmare a few nights ago. I tried to get him to tell me what it was about. He just shook his head and proceeds to make me forget, but it felt as if he was trying to forget something. I think his scar is coming back, as well." Draco said rubbing his red eyes.

"Why don't you go get some sleep, while they are at sound check?" Hermione said.

"I think I might. Take good care of him Hermione and take a look at his forehead." Draco said and trudged off to Harry's dressing room. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other with uneasy looks and went to go talk with Tonks.

After discussing what they found out from Draco with Tonks, the girls went to watch sound check. Entering the stage area they heard KC tell Harry, "What is up with you Harry? You voice sounds like shit, you look like shit, and you're fucking up songs you've written."

"I'm sorry KC, I'm just tired." Harry said.

"We all are Harry. Let's do this one more time, and then we can go take a nap." KC said.

"I can't do this." Harry said and stormed off stage. Pushing Hermione and Ginny out of his way, Hermione got one good glimpse of Harry fore head as he pushed by.

"No, no, no this can't be happening." Hermione said eyes wide with fear. Ginny looked to her friend with confusion.

"Hermione what is going on?" Ginny asked.

"Hell that is what is going on." Hermione said and left the stage.

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco asked as Harry threw himself at Draco.

"I can't go on Drake. If I do something will happened I know it will." Harry sobbed onto Draco's shoulder.

"Nothing will happened, I promise you. Nothing will happened to you, me, the band, Hermione or Ginny."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." Harry said softly.

"I'll promise you this after this concert will go to Bora Bora and stay there till we damn well feel like coming home."

"Where is home going to be?"

"Where do you want to make our home?"

"Where ever it is as all as it is with you."

"Always Harry, always, love you."

"Love you too Drake." Harry said with a smile and a yawn, "Wake me up when it's time to go on stage." Draco smiled and placed Harry on the red velvet couch. Kissing him on his forehead and moving to leave.

"Stay with me." Harry said. Draco moved to lie back down with Harry. The two lovers fell asleep holding on to each other.

"Come siete, Roma?" Harry yelled into his microphone. The crowd got twice as loud then it was a few moments ago.

"Boun boun! Well tonight is a special night as it is this night twelve years ago, I met the love of my life, Draco could you come up here please?" Harry asked. Draco blushed as the venue exploded with noise as he walked on stage. He gave a small wave to the fans and turned to Harry who had a smirk on his face.

Harry took hold of Draco's left hand and said, "Draco you're my rock, my soul mate, my better half, the one person who never gave a shit about my fame just me, with everything I've been through with many others, I can't see you not being in my life to tell me when I'm being a stubborn ass."

Harry dropped to his knees and pulled out a platinum ring with a tear drop shaped ruby and emerald to the side of a three cart heart shaped diamond.

"Draco, will you marry me?" Harry asked holding up the ring to Draco.

"How can I say no? Yes, Yes, Yes, YES!" Draco said dropping to his knees and kissing Harry as Harry cried from happiness. Harry and Draco were so wrapped up in what they were doing they didn't notice when the arena went deathly silent.

They were thrown out of the moment when all they heard was a single person clapping off to their right. Harry turned and was staring into eyes that he thought he had closed for the last time five years ago.

"Well, young Harry, I see we are still no different from one another." Voldemort said.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you stay dead, Tom?" Harry asked getting up to stand in front of Draco.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Tom?" Voldemort hissed and snapped his fingers and Draco was by his side, "Such a pretty little boyfriend you have, Harry. I wonder what I would have to do to him before you come running after him like you came running after your dog." Voldemort licked Draco's face.

"You harm him you will bring all of hell upon your head." Harry said clenching his hands into fist.

"I hope you do Harry, I hope you do. You'll know where to find me." Voldemort said and was gone with Draco.


	14. Where the fuck is my stuff!

**AN: Yes, I know it's short but I felt bad for leaving you so long without a new chapter. Well this story is coming to an end next chapter is the last one. I'm sad to see my baby go.** **If Anyone has any ideas about how V-man should die put the ideas in your review. Thanks, Lady S.**

* * *

Harry burst through the doors of his beloved school early the morning after Draco was taken from him. Taking three quick strides and threw open the doors to the great hall and shouted through clenched teeth, "Dumbledore! Where the fuck is my wand and sword?"

The teachers and Dumbledore stood with their wands pointed at Harry.

"Is that you Harry?" Neville Longbottom asked shock written plainly on his face.

"Yeah Nev it's me. Dumbledore I asked you a fucking question, where the fuck is my stuff?" Harry asked.

"In my office" Dumbledore said lowering his wand.

"Password," Harry said.

"Lucky Charms"

"Thank you." Harry said and turned leaving the great hall, running up the many stairs to get to Dumbledore's office. Quickly saying the password and letting himself in, finding the case with his wand and the sword of Gryffindor quickly.

Harry dressed quickly into his old battle robes, strapping his sword to his hip and did a few trial spells. He smiled grimly and moved to leave the office. Blocking his way was Dumbledore, Neville, McGonagall, and Snape.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Harry said coldly.

"What is going on Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on…Draco Malfoy found me earlier in the summer and we got back together. Last night in Rome I asked him to marry me and he said yes. The thing is the snake eyed dick head is alive and well. He took Draco to Riddle Manor and I'm going to finish this thing once and for all. Now get the fuck out of my way!" Harry said pushing his way through them.

"How are you going to kill him Harry?" Dumbledore said softly. Harry turned back around to face Dumbledore with tears coming down his face and said, "I don't know."


	15. Death of a Bad Guy

"What the fuck do you want with me? Draco yelled his arms bound tightly above his head.

"I want you to die, Draco." Voldemort hissed.

"What do you need me to die for? I was once one of your lap dogs."

"That's the irony of it all, you **once** were, you left ranks to play pony boy with the boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die. You and your bat of a godfather need to pay for leaving me."

"Well, at least Harry and Severus love me, that is more than anyone could say about you. No, don't get me wrong or anything some of your followers did love you, but where are they now? That's right dead!" Voldemort backhanded Draco across the face. Draco spit the blood that welled up in his mouth from be struck, upon the ground near Voldemort's feet letting it splatter on the hem of his robe.

"I hope you rot in hell, brat."

"You first, Tom," Harry said stepping out from the shadows behind Voldemort with his wand and sword level at Voldemort's neck.

"I knew you would come for your lover Harry. You always come for those you love."

"Well, you know me I love rushing into battle with you. Let's hope for the last time."

"I'm touched you know." Voldemort said turning around to face Harry.

"About what, Tom?"

"You named your band after me, how sweet."

"It was to remind me of where I came from." Harry said lowering his sword and wand to the level of Voldemort's heart.

"I'm shocked that you didn't bring anyone with you, Harry." Voldemort said moving within an arms length away from the tip of the sword.

"Enough talk, Tom this ends now." Harry said lunging in and throwing all his weight into the shoving the sword through Voldemort. Casting and forcing Avada Kedavra down the sword. Removing the sword from Voldemort's corpse, Harry watched as it fell to the ground with a thud.

Looking at the sword that had gained a ghost like smoke to the blade and asked, "Why, Tom?"

Handing the sword to Servers and rushed over to Draco. Cutting the ropes from Draco's writs, Harry took Draco into his arms and whispered, "Dragon, are you ok?"

"Now I am."

"Good. Harry?"

"Yes, Love."

"Is he gone for good?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Good. Umm…How did you do it?"

"I'll tell you one day if you're very good." Harry said kissing Draco soundly on the lips.

20 years later…

"Lily, James!" Harry called out to his children as the got of the Hogwarts Express.

"Daddy!" Lily Ann Malfoy-Potter yelled and jumped in to her dads awaiting arms.

"I've missed you so much!" Lily said hugging Harry tightly.

"Me too, princess, I'm never going away on a summer tour with out you two again. I don't care if Draco says a Rock tour is no place for children. Pop is going to freak out about your hair." Harry said putting Lily down.

"Hey dad," James Orion Malfoy-Potter said pulling himself away from his best friends Benny and Joone Weasley.

"Pop told me you made the house team." Harry said ruffling his son's hair.

James batted his dad's hands away and said, "You should have heard Jessica Wood scream, when Professor Longbottom told her."

"We could hear her in the dungeons." Lily said dryly.

"Yes, well where's pop?" James asked.

"He's not sick or anything?" Lily asked.

"No, no, we have a suprize for you when we get home." Harry said.

"Ok." Lily and James said.

Lily and James waved good bye to their friends quickly and left via portkey.

The family landed in the foyer of the Malfoy-Potter Manor in Florence, Italy. Lily and James rushed up the grand stair case calling for their poppa.

"Welcome home, you two." Draco said closing the door the nursery. Hugging both his children and looking them over, he was shocked to find his little girls hair was a mass of green, black and sliver, not her normal blond.

"What did you do to your hair Lily-Ann?" Draco asked moving them to a near by sitting room.

"Just showing some house sprit and Jenni said I should have rock 'n' roll hair if my dad is a rock star." Lily said.

"Please tell me you didn't get a tattoo, nipples pierced, ect. James."

"Not my nipples…" James said going red.

"You didn't get a PA did you?"

"NO!" James said quickly.

"Then what did you get pierced?"

"This," James said and stuck out his tongue that had a metal bar through it.

"Good god, when did you get that?"

"When Uncle Dane and Uncle George were taking care of us over Christmas brake when you two were off on your second honeymoon." James said.

"Harry, Dane and George can't take care of the twins any more. Well, we have a confession to make to you two. We weren't on our second honeymoon; I was five months pregnant with your baby sisters and brothers." Draco said blushing.

"You mean, I'm a big sister!" Lily yelled eyes a light.

"Yep" Harry said

"How old are they? Why didn't Aunt Hermione say anything to us? What are their names? Who are their godparents?" Lily asked.

"Slow down Lily. They are only two months old, we asked Hermione not to tell you two, Sirius, Slone, Remus, and Alanna. Sirius godparents are Ron and Lavender, Slone's godparents are Fred and Lele, Remus' godparents are Hermione and Blasie and Alanna's godparents are Bill and Fleur." Harry said.

"Can we see them?" Lily asked.

"Yes, come on princess." Draco said getting up and taking Lily to the nursery.

"What's the matter, James?" Harry asked.

"Why did you need more kids, you had me and Lily, wasn't that enough?"

"We love you and Lily very much and you two are the reason we wanted to have more kids. We had so much fun raising you two that we wanted more. We never wanted you and Lily to be like your pop and I growing up." Harry said.

"Can we go see the rug rats?" James asked with a smile.

"Sure." Harry said walking with James to the nursery. Harry stopped and watched his family for a moment.

"What are you doing Harry?" Draco said wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"Seeing theworld we grew up in and the one ourchildren are growing up in isworlds apart."

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I want to thank everyone for reading/reviwing this. The plot has changed since I started back in September of 2004 till now, but i'm happy with it.This is my first story I have ever finished! It took me eight months and two days to finish it, but I did it. Thanks again for reading this! You know what to do...wink**

**LADY SLONE kiss kiss**


End file.
